


Confineless Coffin

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Little confused but fair enough.", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel please go see a therapist, Not beta read because I hurt my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Keeping your dead(?) wife in the basement does horrible things to your psyche. Who would have guessed? Not Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Confineless Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I can get to angst.

“Would you mind accompanying me to visit Emilie this evening?” Gabriel asked. With their day coming to a close, he did not want their time together to end.

“Well, Monsieur-” Nathalie looked panicked. He couldn’t imagine why it’s not as if they haven’t visited together before.

“It’s getting harder and harder to see her like that every day. All of this easier when you’re with me.” He admitted. Any vulnerability was out of the question, except to her.

“Emilie is not with us at the moment sir.” 

“She hasn’t been for a long time, that’s why I’m going to see her.”

" _Gabriel._ You don't get it. She's not in her coffin." She said grimly. 

“What? Impossible.” Gabriel gawked at her. Did she even realize what she was saying?

The tap of heels that were not their own caused them to stop all movements. A sweet hum echoed through the room. “Did you miss me, my darling?” 

“How are you here?” Gabriel asked, still facing Nathalie. Too afraid to turn around and face what he assumed to be his deceased wife.

“You couldn’t keep me locked up forever.” An icy hand slipped around Gabriel’s throat, taking his breath away. 

Gabriel shot awake. 

Curled up in his bed, breathing hard with tears pricking his eyes. He grabbed for his phone and clutched it for dear life. The second the screen turned on his fingers dialed a number he knew by heart.

“Gabriel, are you alright?” The soft sound of her voice filled his ears. He couldn’t handle being alone, at least not for tonight. Her gentle words were the only thing he could bear to hear. 

“I’m fine, but can you stay on the phone?” He trembled.

“Certainly."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Gabriel. You don't get it. She's not in her coffin." What better time to write about the corpse than Halloween? Rember everyone: when sad, call Nathalie.
> 
> Me: *actively liking Emilie*  
> Prompt: *a chance to make Gabe hurt*  
> Me: "Suddenly, I have beef."


End file.
